1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operation process for a game, and more particularly to an operation process for a game by using a pointing device as an input device.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, there has been proposed for a game device which allows a player to enjoy a game by controlling an input device other than a controller that comprise a cross key and a button. For example, there already is a game device which allows a player to input a hand-drawn figure via a touch panel, and then, based on a recognition result of the inputted figure a game is proceeded (for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-245960).
Also, for a simulation game, or the like, there is a technique to, after a character has been selected by a player to move to a position on a screen, release the character from a state of being selected, in response to whether or not a predetermined button, such as a cancel button, is pressed.
These days, however, the majority of game devices have a controller having a large number of buttons. Therefore, unless an operation manual for a game device is read by a player thoroughly, there may be a number of cases where the player is unable to tell which button is for releasing what has been selected. Further, there is a problem in which a player, even after having read an operation manual, forgets which button is for releasing what has been selected while playing a game, or presses a wrong button. Due to the aforementioned problem a player is not provided with a comfortable operational environment.